12th July 2011
__NOINDEX__ =WELLS WAY TRIANGLE RE5DENTS ASSOCIATION= Minutes of Committee Meeting held on 12th July 2011 Attending : Jenny Bentall (Chair), Tessa Brown (Garden Group), Richard Llewellyn-Davies (general secretary), Mike Morris, Kapie Mzumara, Tom Tibbits (Vice Chair), Ziggy Lea-Tate, Andrew Osborne, Kevin Skinner (Resident Involvement Co-ordinator, Southwark Council). 1. Apologies:, Jenny Jones, David Frost (Treasurer) 2. Approval of the minutes of the 14th June =Minutes of the meeting on the 14th June were approved.= 3. Matters arising Council blocks on Rainbow Street and involvement of council tenants in the TRA Kevin noted that the council are concerned that TRAs are seen to be actively engaging with council tenants as the funding for TRAs is associated with part council tenants rent payments. Kevin noted that we could invite a housing officer to speak at a public meeting, which could draw in the council tenants. He also commented upon our effectiveness at accessing senior people within the council and suggested that some council tenants could benefit from this. We agreed that we would be very happy for Kevin to meet council tenants committee members on our behalf and promote attendance at the meetings. The committee agreed that the association was committed to involving all local residents regardless of their type of housing and thought that making personal contact was the way forward. =Camberwell Library= The council are running a public meeting on the 13th about savings to the library services budget and asked if any committee members were available to attend. The short notice period makes this difficult, though Jenny B agreed to attend. No library closures were being proposed in Southwark. =Trees on Coleman Rd= The association challenged a decision by the council to remove several mature trees in Coleman Rd. Of four trees marked for removal one was clearly dead and a council inspector noted that two of the remaining three were diseased, and have been removed for that reason. We have, however, saved the largest of the trees. The council have promised to replace the removed trees. We understand that the council are planning to inspect trees on Rainbow Street. We would like to ensure that they do not condemn trees overzealously. 4. Mid-summer celebrations Feedback from this was universally positive. We have also now paid the remaining photocopying money owed to the church. 5. Update on public transport. Mark Williams petition about public transport is embossed with Labour Party insignia. We are concerned about this. We would like to run a petition about public transport but would like this to be embossed with our own logo, and not that of a political party. We would like residents to view, and possibly sign, the petition at the next AGM. We will also recruit volunteers at the AGM to collect further signatures door to door. Action: Jenny B will prepare a version of the petition for distribution at the AGM. =6. Southampton Way Junction= One of the bike hoops on the corner of Southampton Way and Havil Street has already been damaged. We have always advocated bell bollards to prevent this from happening and we are now continuing this campaign. Action: Tom to write to council officers and copy to councillors about the disfigured bike hoop and advocate the placing of bell bollards on the corners of the junction. 7. 'Unused sites' Mark Williams is going to come back to us regarding our requests to use un-used sites on Southampton Way and elsewhere for community activities. Jenny B will remind him of this. =8. Gardening group= There are no further plans for the gardening group currently, though Tessa envisages bulb planting in October. More information will be made available closer to the time. The small guerrilla site continues to be maintained. 9. Finances Kevin assures us that our application for funding as a TRA is being processed. He believes that we will be entitled to the full £1100 Jenny noted that she found the diversity questionnaire for applying for funding rather overly intrusive. The financial report from the treasurer showed; income from the celebration of £239.55; of which we paid £12.00 for Jam £50.00 for the PA system Leaving a balance of £177.55 This gives a total balance in hand of £201.41 We are expecting a bill from the church of around £22.00 for disposable plates, cups and cutlery. The meeting also agreed that we should pay the outstanding photocopying bill of £76.60 Which will leave us with funds in hand of just over £100. 10. Plans for the AGM The AGM is planned for the 13th September at 6.30pm. We will be looking to recruit a committee up to a full strength of at least 12. We will consider going for 20 members as a target for recruitment. The entire committee need to resign at the AGM and stand for re-election. The election needs to be conducted by someone independent. Kevin Skinner offered to act as the electoral officer. We need to be careful of using photographs of children at the summer celebrations as display pieces at the AGM as we do not wish to fall foul of child safety regulations. We will seek clarification about the rules from local teachers. We discussed how to make the AGM more appealing. Suggestions included allowing residents to list their names against special interests (such as cats, cycling, parenting, a cake baking food etc…) to allow residents to pursue these interests collectively, or a book exchange. Further suggestions included a talk by a local historian or a senior councillor, such as Ian Wingfield. Kevin suggested that we could show short films at the meeting and advertise it as a night at the movies. A similar event had invited the producer of a short film to present the film and then field questions about it. Open Cinema were introduced as a contact for organising such an event. We would also like some refreshments to be available afterwards. Actions: ' '''Ziggy L-T, Jenny B and Tom T, Andrew O and Kapie will form a group to organise the AGM. ' Jenny B will produce a newsletter shortly to give proper notice of the AGM, as well as other updates. David Frost to prepare the accounts for audit. The year end will be 31st of August. Southwark Group of Tenants Organisations SGTO at Bells Gardens Community centre can provide auditing services. '''Any Other Business =The Wiki site= Tom and Kapie have not yet met to review the website but will do so before the next AGM. =A “consultation on draft 5 year housing investment programme”= Jenny has been sent this document from the council. It contains plans for council properties, including the small numbers of properties in Coleman Rd. We will be happy to seek views from council residents if the council tell us where they are in Coleman Rd. =Action: Kevin will provide the street numbers for council properties in Coleman Rd to Tom T.= =Shop fronts regeneration on Southampton Way= This needs to be an item for update at the AGM. =Parking outside the old Bricklayers arms= We are concerned that the pavement space outside the old Bricklayers arms could be used for illegal parking, as it was before the works began. Action: We agreed that Tom would include this in his communication with the council about the Havil Street bike hoop. Shirada Kalakheti is reachable on 020 7525 5556. He is the public realms officer for the council. We could also try e mailing parkingreview@southwark.gov.uk =Next meetings= The next meeting will be the AGM on the 13th September The following meetings will be on the 11th October, 8th November, and 13th December. The 13th December meeting will be a general meeting and a Christmas celebration. Copies of meeting minutes will be sent to kevin.skinner@southwark.gov.uk